pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Blackwind
"When your in the thick of things and begin to feel lost and hopeless....look to those around you for Courage, because those whom stand with you are your brothers" ''-Chris Blackwind'' Beginning Chris Blackwind began as a Pikachu who woke up with amnesia his friend Riu then found him. after a incident with team skull they recovered the relic, then Chris reluctantly agreed to form an exploration team (although he is the one who came up with the name) then he began to forget about his past he decided to forget about trying to figure it out but when his past caught up with him and put him and his friend in near death situations it was time for him to take action. After conquering temporal tower he disappeared for 3 months then Dialga brought him back after that he saved the world again from Darkrai. He then would conquer mount sky and discover its treasure, meet Manaphy, and then he would leave the guild and transform the knights into an efficient guild. Battle combat "tell me...have you ever been in battle? you talk as if its but a luxury...but you forget the screams, the smoke, the blood, the slaughter...war aint no Luxury boy...so don’t talk about it as if you know of it." ''-Chris to a Civilian in treasure town'' when he transformed the Knights into a guild he would later have to face off against the dark templars.....an evil guild formed by James Blackwind in an effort to kill his father and rule the world but Chris wasn’t the type to go without a fight and he would fight in this war for 13 years before he killed James and James killed him. He would later be revived as a Cyborg to fight again...he has been fighting for 35 millenniums now and he has endured more than what any person can take. Unlike other top commanders he fights battles personally, he directs troops in midst of war. Although he would probably never admit it he enjoys war he enjoys the smell of battle, the slaughter, the killing and the fighting, he finds it calming. In battle he uses his B-12 Mag Revolver and advanced 12 shot revolver and His "Decimator" Warhammer which is roughly around 5"10 tall, and as Armor he still uses his Madrium Plate Armor. It is obvious he has been in battle many times because he has a lot of scars. Professions Aside from being the founder and leader of the Knights he was also a master weaponsmith and a master armorsmith. His probable greatest creations where his hammer: Decimator, and the Longsword: Oblivion. These 2 weapons are made from Madrium the hardest mineral in the known universe. Family His wife was Mareline Sparks a Pikachu which he married but she died of a rare disease, His first son Maxx Blackwind later become a supreme commander and die in combat; Thomas Blackwind died of a strange disease and James Blackwind Created the dark templars and would pay the price for it. Corruption "I am now more powerful than any of you here. All your souls are Forfeit!!" ''-Chris to his friend, when he succumbed to the corruption'' At some point of his life Chris had developed so much hate that it became 2 forms 1 a cloned Darkrai and 2nd and Dark Chris...... at another point he had to kill them both when this happened the hate they had went back to Chris after that he could enter something called corruption mode.... at this state he is far smarter faster and twice as dangerous...but here is were it goes bad in this status he is more antagonist and evil than paragon which is why he hasn’t used this ability more than 2 times in his life. Darkness "I am the shadows, I am the darkness, I am your Most Inner fears come to life, and I come to kill you and every last one of you people here" ''-Chris Blackwind during his Dark Mode stage, he is talking to the sparks family'' At one point Chris was trapped in an alternate universe where all was destroyed. He encountered Giratina and they decided to stop Darkrai before he could destroy any other Universe but both were not powerful enough to take on Darkrai and Giratina was killed. His dark energy was then manifested in a Dark gem which Chris was forced to Absorb, he almost died but in turn he grew so powerful that now he could destroy Darkrai. This power significantly augmented his corruption mode, now he can control Darkness and other powers at will during Corruption Mode. It also allows him to enter Dark Mode, in this stage he is much Like corruption mode, surrounded in black flames and now shrouded in blackness so his face cannot be seen but now he is Ethereal in this stage and is extremely powerful, his eyes turn full Red in this stage which are the only things that can be observed in this stage. It should be noted that he can barely control himself and that he can absorb more dark energy and survive. Also it is still unknown how exactly he survived the dark energy from Giratina. Life Early life It is known that Chris is a Human but what was never known is that he wasn’t a Terran human, he is an Archonus, a human from Archon these people were extremely advanced and Different physically, Extremely tall compared to a terran (of Earth) and much smarter, but not without Enemies, these were The Scourge, they were another human race but hated all. He was very young and he was son to William Blackwind, High King of Archon, and Maria Meridius, Wife of William and The High Queen, Chris being they’re child was the heir, and he was destined to be the greatest King and leader of the Known Universe, but fate had other plans. The planet was swarmed by enemies thought to be The Scourge (but soon to learn that this wasn’t true) Chris was 11 Years old, and he had escaped the planet with his Mother and sister, the Archonus Planet was destroyed and Chris still remembers this, to this day this image haunts him. upon arriving to Origin, the ship crashed, killing his mother, and wounding him, but his sister was alright, the crash left a scar on his left eye which he would will always remember, eventually he found Grovyle and showed them he could fight (and for a 11 Year old boy, he was trained and could beat most of them there), later, while exploring, his sister fell through a chasm, he was going to jump after her, But Grovyle stopped him, this left him with a weakened resolve, knowing he was the last of His race, and that his family had all died before his very eyes, but he kept going...he had no choice... soon he would find his way back in time, seperated from Grovyle. Many thought that by himself he would fall, but he didn’t, he was resourceful and found his partner and kept going. Explorer career "Something tells me this is just the beginning....there will be a long journey ahead off me with hardships and such... Chuckles Damn, I like this explorer stuff already" -Chris Blackwind, upon shaking hands with Riu and forming The Knights You know the Story of Chris forming the Knights and saving the world with his best friend, Riu, but his story did not end when he died, for the next 5 months he would be missed, mourned an d honored, a statue was even made in treasure town to honor his sacrifice, Riu wasn’t forgotten either, and on the Funeral of Chris he was given the honor, of carrying the Highest Commendation to an explorer, to his grave. Later upon returning, things weren’t the same, Crimes haven’t stopped, everything was chaos and hectic, it was up to him to stop him, He ventured to spacial rift to fight Palkia and learn of the distortion, then he would learn of Darkrai and find Cresselia, whom grew feelings for him, he bested Darkrai, but almost died, upon returning home, he resumed his normal duties, one day this would all change. The Opportunity "I never did like this place anyways Riu...just a fat pink-bellied loser sitting on a chair all day long overdoing it on the apples.....and he says mockingly YOOMTAA!" ''-Chris upon graduation, conversing to Riu right on top of the grate'' Chris when he graduated left the guild and ended any relations with it, he received missions directly from the Federation, eventually he got the chance to make a guild, and he did so. The Guild Quickly became famous, being a master rank only at first, many joined it, and it quickly became Powerful, eventually it did special missions and basically became an Army. Organized, Regiments, Leaders, and Ranks. Eventually a new enemy arose, in this war, Gunpowder and armor and weapons were first introduced, this is the bloodiest battle known to Aeroenn, The war Between the Knights and The Dark Templars. The War "Death....surrounds me...but I am no stranger to it, even early in my life I've seen war...I was born for this...to...kill...and I love it" ''-an Entry in his journal'' In the War he became a Human again, and he was Unusually strong, he practically destroyed anything in his way, he killed many and seen many die under his command, he began growing rather...severe...Soon he became rather distant from everyone except his closest friends, but he respects everyone equally, even his enemies. During the war, he received many Mortal wounds, but outstandingly he has survived them, and he has recovered amazingly fast too. His will and resolve was also tested, his son betrayed him, whom made the DT to kill him and his wife...was killed while he was away...By James, he came to her, asked her to leave Chris, but she stayed true to her husband, he then killed her, violently, and made it look as if a Disease had killed her in her sleep. Chris was devastated to learn of this, but he somehow knew that she was murdered, but not by whom. The End "this is the last battle...the final step...the final chapter of this long odyssey... To me my brothers, Let us drive this filth from our land, and we shall be forever remembered for what was done here!" ''-Chris, to the other knights on the final Moments of the last battle'' On the Final Battle, the war was at its ending, the DT were at the knight's Doorstep, Chris was injured, but able, and the winner would write History. The DT broke through the outer walls, and drove the Few surviving Knights, into the keep, then Chris with the few remaining Knights, held they’re ground, then Riu with reinforcements engaged the DT from all sides, trapping them. Chris in ingle combat battled James, they both fought and Chris won barely, he decided to spare his son, even after learning he murdered his wife, but this was his undoing, and James shot him, but he managed to turn around and Hammer his head in, before dying. His life ended at 38 years old, not a fate he deserved for what he has gone through, Years and Years later he would return though. Riu in turn was still alive, becoming an immortal. Later life known Friends -Riu Eleks -Shinx Sparks -Cheryl Eon -Christopher Blackwind (his grandfather) -Jair Lucario -Victor Lightning (both Very Distant, Chris' personal opinion isn’t very good and he practically has no respect for him) "I was just in my bridge, about to rest for the first time in days, then an Explosion and I just said 'dammit not this again' and that’s what happened that day Jair" ''-Chris to Jair, upon meeting'' "So...we meet again Cat.... seems like time hasn’t aged you a bit, but your scars say otherwise...how have you been you old son of a bleep" ''-Chris to Shinx, after seeing each other again'' "Ah Latias...we meet again. You've done quite well for yourself lass... commander in the Aquaspark, good but not enough to compare to being able to be in the heat of battle" ''-Chris to Cheryl, upon running into her in treasure town'' The New Chapter most of his life is blank, secret, a black file, what is know is what he has done in his Later years, he has saved the world and made some friends and Allies along the way, some of them he ha become close, and he would give his life for them. Chris is known to be rather closed and distant but he has grown close to these, though nobody knows him as well as Mereline, though only Shinx, Latias, Riu and Mereline know he is an Archonus. Chris has also conquered planets and fleets, right now his personal fleet are Archonus Based Cruisers. Chris soon one day went to investigate some unusual activity on a planet, only to find it glassed by a new enemy known as The Fallen, an Old Archonus enemy, Chris then a few days after being planetside, returned to his ship and Set course for Erathia, only to be interrupted and be pulled in another conflict...and very long one. Currently, Chris has suffered quite greatly, he has formed quite a few relationships after his wife's death, and has in fact had several more children, but in result, he’s either divorced or been widowed from his wives, this has caused Chris' attitude to become pessimist, he never seems to be happy, even Cheryl has a hard time reaching him, and he sees himself as an omen and thinks that just being around people seems to kill them, this has practically been confirmed, since almost all his friends and Family members have been dragged into situations where if they hadn’t known him, they wouldn’t have gone into the first place. now, Chris is the new High King of Archon and his people depend on him, he tries his best, but deep down, he never wanted it, what he always wanted, was to settle down, retire, and live in peace with his family, he tried this once with his Wife, Sue Eoneus, and had a daughter, but both her and the girl died, murdered, Chris set out for revenge killing every last rogue Spectre he could get his hands on, after this incident, he has never stopped killing.... Personality Chris is a Jack-Of-All-Trades, as such he has different personalities, he could be Evil as he could be Good, deep down however he believes in Justice and Good but loses faith seeing how things are. Mainly, hes proffesional, never showing very much emotion, especially when at the throne, Chris is also rather cold and Uncaring, hes not the one you would want to go to to talk about your..."problems", he has his own and he could give less of a Damn about yours. Chris is fearless he never shows fear, he faces death head on, he always fights the battles personally and encourageous everyone around him. When good, as youd Expect, hes kind and goodhearted, he worries for his friends and such and will do anything to protect them, including putting himself in harms way. As Evil however, he loses himself and only seeks Self-preservation, he will sacrifice whoever and whatever to save himself and will kill everyone who stands in his way. Calm and Brave at the head of an Army, Chris is an Excellent commander and a worthy adversary, in combat hes unpredictable, and fierce, expect no quarter. Forms Human His normal form, born of Archon, these people where strong, steadfast and Excelling in any Skill and Class, these people took the to the stars and colonized almost all the words before any life had begun, many Modern-humans are mainly remnants of these people and it will take them Millions of years to reach this pinnacle of Evolution.Chris is muscular and solid in this form, standing 6'7 and weighing 967 pounds due to the Bones of these people being dense, making them extremely heavy and Resistant, his endurance is unmatched, being able to shrug off most attacks like nothing and taking amazing amounts of punishment. Chris is always seen in this form, wether combat or out of it, he only changes when the cirscumstances call for it. Dark and Corruption These two forms are already described more above, so read up there. Demon Chris hails of the family of ''The Blackwinds ''this family is a long proud family who have Demon Blood coursing through theyre veins. Chris is classified as a Pure Demon, this type is completely immune to Holy and Unholy magic and attacks, in this form, drake is 12 feet tall and never walks on his feet, instead he floats always, his physycal body looks completely and utterly demonic, cladded in heavy Armor with a hood covering his head, unlike the demons you think about, he has no horns or such, and has no demon wings, intead he has glowing holy wings (like Tyrael's from Diablo 2, look up the ending to see them) being the perfect merging of holy and Unholy, his power is completely unmatched in this form, but her rarely uses iot, fearing to lose whatever is left of his humanity. Trivia and Facts *The name Chris comes from his grandfather whose Terran Name was Christopher and thus his parents gave him the terran name 'Chris'. Drake remains as his true name. *Chris has met Cheryl Eon from a very early age, at first they were both friends then became enemies since Cheryl was evil, but then they became acquaintances, Chris refusing to believe his childhood friend was gone, tried to talk her into abandoning her evil ways. *The first recorded Blackwind is Oblivion Blackwind, the most powerful Archonus to walk this universe, outside of him, nobody else is known. *Chris though not showing it, is quite caring, he especially cares for his friends and family. *because of the history with the two, Chris and Latias share a loving trusting bond. *Chris has died a few times, although finds the way to cheat death and come back, he also has the ability to resurrect others. *Chris is friends with Shinx from a very early age. *Chris sports a necklace which bears the Blackwind insignia, this necklace is an heirloom passed down since oblivion and Chris is the current holder. *Chris is a descendant of Oblivion and Alexian, the two greatest warriors and Leaders archon has ever known. *Chris has morals, though maybe not many...or even acceptable for that matter, he has one moral he has believed in since very young, protect all those around you. *Chris is more effective fighting with a shield than any other weapon, he can use it as an effective offensive and Defensive tool, His shield "The Bulwark" was lost during the war, when he was forced to fling it in order to save Riu's and Rook's Life. *Chris has never let go of his grim past. *Chris has many personalities **Retro Chris (Chris during the dark war) had a mature personality and always saw the good in people around him; he also took responsibility for all the lives lost during the war which like any other leader, made him want the ability to bring people back from the dead a lot **Sci-Fi Chris (the Cyborg version of him) Chris died in the war, at first the Knights were doing well, when everything began to hit the fan, they realized they needed their leader again, Thus the resurrected him as a Cyborg, he is much more Severe like this, he Hates any kind of comical relief, he longs for his Mortality again. **Old Chris (Chris in the future) is more laidback than all his past selves, even Making jokes while in the heat of combat, though weighed down by the fact that all his family and closest friends are dead, he shows remarkable Will to undo the chaos done by these new.....enemies **Ancient Chris (second final form of himself, future as well) at his age, he is more wiser as well as he is older looking, at about his 70s, but no less deadly. He is more powerful at this form and now he fights less, spending most of his time pondering about his life and past mistakes. **The Ends Of The Earth (final Form, unlocked all of his Potential) the time in which this being exists is uknown and its hard to believe it was once the man called Chris, but now theres no man left in that husk, this is now a Demon but yet, he retains his mind, his will, his essence all exist in this being, contradary to popular belief, he is not evil, he doesnt destroy worlds, but he can bring the End of the Universe when he wills itm IF he wills it, and not even all the forces in the universe could ever hope to stop him.... *Chris is an excellent pianist, guitarist, and violinist. He plays other instruments too, but these are his favorite. His Action theme Category:Characters